


The Elk and the Wolf

by Moviegonewrong



Series: Fangs and Hoves [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Inquisition Mounts (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviegonewrong/pseuds/Moviegonewrong
Summary: Hundred of years after the fall of the Vail. Elves live in prosperous cities while humans and dwarfs are considered old myths.One watercolor artists finds himself in a battle between two very old people who once held each others hearts. But what could one artists do as he stand between a sorry wolf and a sarrowed elk.
Relationships: Abelas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Abelas/Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Fangs and Hoves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793857
Kudos: 2





	The Elk and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own dragonnage or it characters. 
> 
> I am looking for a beta. English isn't my first language, help is always welcomed. 
> 
> A commision for a friend who loves this solace and female elf inquisitor pairing.

An elf sat at the edge, leaning against an old tree, of semi tall grass grasping a sketchbook with his left hand as the rest of it laid against is raised right leg. His left leg was neatly tucked under his right one creating a triangle. Slowly he lifted his head so he wouldn't scare the hallah around him, they grazed peacefully not minding his presence in their field of bittersweet grass. The grass was long enough to brush the Hallahs elbow joint. It was mid morning, early enough where the herd was still out grazing for the morning meal but late enough where the due was dried up. 

Long golden hair was tied back into a loose, the strands tucked neatly behind his pointed ears. Blue eyes looked out onto the grazing herd as he took stock of each animal, not sure what to draw. Hallah were a common scene in the elven home, he wanted to do something new, but inspiration didn't seem to want to grace his presence today. 

He sighed and dropped his eyes back to the sketchbooks empty page, just like his mind. This particular watercolor was to grace, and hang, the wall of the imperial palace of the Dread Wolf himself. It had to be new, spectacular, something no one would think to gift to their savior.

A massive puff of warm air, nearly a snort, huffed to the left of elf's side. The huff warmed his ear as well as blew into it. He could hear the power of the lungs behind the animal that wafted him. This beast was clearly built for long distances. With another heavy breath that made his hair shift to the right at just the power behind it. The elf stilled shifting only his eyes to the left to catch what was beside him that had such an exhale of air. 

He was greeted with the view of a rather large black nose that tapered upward and outward into pristine onix fur. The nose was wet with moisture, and moved about slightly taking his smell in. The animal breathed again, powerful inhale and then a slow exhale, it did not find the elf a threat, with majestic grace lifted its head showing the elf a glimpse of a beautiful crystal red eye. Those eyes seemed to hold such wisdom but also sadness. 

He could feel the land quake beneath its massive frame as it moved forward. Black legs was the next thing he saw followed by a powerful chest. It was covered in the most silky of furs head ever seen, lush in amount and it curled lightly here and there. It parted the grass with a rustle, it seemed to bend out of it's way. He took his chance and looked up not wanting to miss this rare opportunity to see such a rare beast move about. A pure black was a rare treat. 

In all his years out in the woods or personal zoo's he's never seen a black version of creatures. They were rare, he feared some crazy collector would want to snag this one if he told anyone of this. The white dots, on it's back and part of its sides, was a strange unusual feature for an elk.

The elk, now that he had a chance to look at it with a bit of distance, was lean with muscle. He could see the muscles bunch as it moved, the shoulders shifted and the hulk of a body shifted with each lumbering step. It was surprisingly lean and elegant for its size. The Hallah bayed at it in greeting, the younger ones even bothered to move to greet it with nose touches and flicks of ears and tails of excitement. The black elk lowered its head just enough to greet the young Hallah. The elf watched in surprise at such a warm welcome from the Hallah, who were normally untrusting of other animals. He was barely tolerated by these Hallah, he was an elf, an old companion to these majestic creatures. The tail was long, way too long to belong to an elk. Perhaps a new breed. With a long tail and a rather fan like bottom of long fur. 

He watched the elk lower its head and then realized just how massive, not to mention intricate, its horns were. The thrust forward and curled out like two hands ready to grasp, one side held at least seven points. What a prize this head would be hung on a wall. A fourteen and more appointed elk. The upper class would swoon at anyone who held this over their fireplace. 

With realization and a strike from inspiration herself, he knew he wouldn't be seeing this one elk again, he sketched it. Marking the page with a flurry of movement and then lightly shaking to give the creature depth. Making sure to get the details on the horns as best he could, it was its most prominent feature after all. With sket complete he settled down once more watching the herd and its unusual, but welcomed, guest. 

The elk was parting the Hallah as it walked through the herd. They respected this individual one. It didn't blend in well with the white Hallah but it towered over them as it bayed at a few young ones that refused to move out of it's way. It picked up speed and show that it wouldn't back down from their false bravery. The young ones quickly scurred away with bays of their own, but they seemed to be enjoying the attention. It was a game to them. 

The elf cocked his head watching it move out of the group and suddenly realized that the beast was missing one leg. The long grass covered the flaw well. The front left one, a bust below what he would call the elbow joint was all that was left of the leg, yet it moved about like it didn't hinder it at all. Its gate was smooth, no weird hop he normally saw on animals that were injured or missing a limb. Face set into an inquisitive frown he shifted to see how the elk actually walked.

With a bit of concentration her realized there was magic in the air, a small amount, but noticeable if you really looked for it. Hard. He could briefly see bluish hue of lyrium as it flowed down from the stump to the ground in what was firmly a lovely black metal prosthetic. He had mistook the metal for it leg. The metal was battered and scuffed, but it held onto the damaged limb as the elk moved about. 

Perhaps this will was someone's steed and they refused to put it down once it was injured. Or it was an ancient elk of some clustered village in the middle of the woods, that wouldn't let its beast go limping around. The elf glanced down at his sketch pad, finding that flowers had bloomed, where there was none before, where the beast had walked. Gently he reached out and snagged one, believing it to be an illusion. The flowers were soft as clouds and velvet to the touch. He placed it down quickly wondering how that was possible. 

He could speculate all day, but he had his sketch and he was ready to go back and do the piece. But he watched longer. He couldn't afford not to. Plus it would let him know the elks mannerism so he could paint it properly, give it life on his canvas. 

The elk moved with confidence through the herd like it knew the Hallah there, they in turn welcomed it with warm bays and gentle nudges. At one point it lowered its head to drink out of the small river that flowed through this particular field. The Hallah instinctively moved away from its head as it lowered. 

He watched in astonishment as as soon as its head went down all the Hallah heads went up. All watching for predators. It drank for a while before lifting its head up and the Hallah went back to grazing. It seemed like this one lone elk was the protector of this herd.

He laid his head back and thought. Perhaps he should be visiting a Keeper about this. He's never seen an elk being so welcomed into group of Hallah. These Hallah always preferred their own kind. Though they tolerated others as they moved through or next to the herd they never really welcomed them like this. Slowly he got up so not to startle the Hallah or catch the attention of this massive elk, he knew it could kill him with a swipe of its head, and backed away sketchbook held tightly as if it was a shield. The elks head came swinging around towards him having seen and heard his movement but didnt do anything else but watch him back away into the forest so he could get home. Back to the elven city, back to his studio and paints. Back to where this mysterious beast would soon change his thoughts and views on his people. 

@#$%^&*@#$%^&*

The eleven artest did make it home safely. Though a bit more muddy and hungry than he left that morning, he was in good spirits. He quickly set up his desk to start on the rather large, eleven height by both ways, water painting. Quiet the commission coming from someone who, not only had money, had walls to be covered in his fancy palace. The commission had come out of the blue, apparently the palace had one of its wings redone. They were going for a nature theme, this eleven artist name Englav, the best in the business of watercolor was going to do it.

Englav was known for his watercolors of nature and landscapes, so in the middle of the night, for safety, the lord of his people, came to his shop and requested one. The man wasn't very specific, leaving it up to Englav artistic whim, but it had to be big. It was going to be the focal point of everything in that wing. 

He needed to get it done as soon as he could. They couldn't decorate the wing without going off the water paints color scheme. Drawing out the elk bigger with Hallah around it, it towered over them anyway. Mostly Hallah head and horns were shown but the elk was shoulder and up from the head of Hallahs. Giving this elk an imposing stature, he also gave it an imposing stance. 

Why not. 

He wanted it to show how farce it was, how strong this long tailed elk was despite its disability. With a grunt he erased all the Hallah leaving the elk as it's only focus. There, that was much better. It felt right, paying homage to this beautiful beast despite its flaws. Then he sat back and looked at it. It had been hours since he started the painstaking process of drawing everything out. He wanted those beautiful and exotic massive horns to be the focal point. Those are what made this elk unique, other than the black coat and missing limb, this was the first thing your eyes would be drawn to. Showing power as well as elegance. 

Slow and tedious work, but this was important he wanted thought into this not just whim, though he did get the go ahead from the lord himself, he refused to just put whatever on the canvas. He hummed thinking of the field of green the elk was in, but shook his head, that didn't seem like an appropriate scene. Black as the darkest night the elk was. How can anyone go with the theme green and black and white. Those colors clashed, to opposite of each other to place in an entire wing of a palace. 

Cool tones were more appropriate. A winter scene, but watercolor was magical, it didn't have to be some winter landscape it could be abstract but still stay focused on the beast it was about. Mind made up he pulled his paints and got water. Though he had all the time to finish this, inspiration had struck and he wouldn't let her go until he was truly done with this. 

Plates of food showed up at his work station throughout the days he worked, he took breaks to doze and to relieve himself but otherwise he never left the room or his canvas long. He wasn't site who in his group had made sure he ate and drank, but he was thankful for them. Nearly a week after his return the watercolor was done. Englav collapsed onto his bed exhausted but happy with the results of his work. Once he made himself normal again, not looking like a crazy artist, he would personally take it down to the palace. 

With his work up on those walls he will be flooded with commissions and his family could finally stop pestering him how he was useless, that he did not contribute enough to the community. Snuggling up in the light blankets he dozed off dreaming of a better life. 

@#$%^&*@#$%^&*

The next morning, up at dawn like the rest of the city, bathed, dressed and fed he made his way out into the world he had shut himself away from for a week. With a deep breath he made his way briskly to a lore keeper, they all resigned in the city's library, with nervousness. Englav really wanted to know what, who, where and why about that elk. It had plagued in the entire time he shut away too focused on work. The major library, largest of its kind, stood to the left of the palace below it. Everything was below the palace, it sat on a major mountain like protrusion, and the city was built below and around it.

The northernmost point, just behind the palace was the textile area. The eastern was the artistic, exploration, medical and science area. The southern, facing the palace, was were all the upperclassmen elves lived. Those lucky in life or born into it lived there. Most held jobs in the government, all helping the Dread Wolf rule their flushing land. And in the western district was where the lower classes lived, it wasn't horrible to live there. It just wasn't as much money circulating there. This is where Englav lived. He was a struggling artists. 

His family sniffed at him for having the guts to dream about being an artists instead of working for the government. He was born into the upper class but he had no love for working boring jobs. Painting, drawing that was his passion and he wouldn't give it up for the world. Sure he got kicked out of his family home, sure they never spoke to him. But he made his own small family. Bunking in with other semi poor artists so they could have a roof over their heads and some people to watch over them when that inspiration hit and they forgot they had to sleep and eat. 

With a shake of his head he was off to the library for answers before he had to make an appearance at the palace with the commissioned watercolor. The walk wasn't long, just tedious in the morning. Everyone was bustling about getting their shops opened or just heading to work. Bobbing and waving with grace every elf had, he finally made it to the library steps. They were intricate steps. Carved under the lip of each stair was a depiction of the gods of the elves. It was a carved fresco. Intricate details, nothing was spared to let you know which long and massive stair was for which god. 

Quickly he made his way up, this was not the time to admire another artists labor. The doors were a beautiful wood, stained to a light red color with golden handle. Four in total, it was a massive entrance to let a massive amount of people though, they were also carved with details but this of some castle or fort sitting in a snowy mountain peak overlooking mountains as far as the eye could see. In the very corner of one, the last one on the right (the only door with a difference in it was a small dragon what appeared to be a rather large sword sticking out of it. Confused but having no time to ponder it scene of it Englav made his way in. 

The library was lit, but dimly so. The air was cooler here and seemed to feel like time itself had stopped with how still the air felt around him. He quieted himself further, not sure how that was even possible when he was alone to begin with, and made his way over to a lore keeper behind a desk. Head down and seemed to be writing in a book with determination. He paused before them not wishing to break their concentration as well as taking them in. This lore keeper wasn't young. Grey hair and wrinkled skin gave that away and the fact that writing down whatever was important seemed to take forever. Eventually it finished and the elderly elf looked up with aged golden eyes. 

"What can I do for you young one?" She by the sound of the voice. It was hard to tell by frame do to the large robes they wore. They were of steel grey with darker grey accents. The embroidery was made with black thread, all in ancient elvish. No one knew what they said. Large billowy sleeves that collected more dust than actually looked nice. The robe hit the floor covering these poor lore keepers from shoulder to toe. In the winter a grey hood would be worn to keep the chill and rain off of the head. One large black belt to hold it all into place with a simple not. It wasn't fancy but everyone knew a lore keeper when they saw all the grey and black. 

"Good Morning Lore Keeper." He greeted her with a warm smile. The keeper smiled back. She was warm and inviting in her way. And beckoned him around the counter so they could properly face each other. "I have a strange question. One you might not be able to answer." He started off. Letting her know he was ready to be disappointed. 

"I doubt that my dear." The keeper scoffed as if that was the most outrageous thing she heard in all her years of living. "Ask away."

"I had recently stumbled on a black elk."

"A black elk!" Her eyes raised in surprise. 

"Yes Keeper a black one. Massive horns and white spots on its back." He gestured with his hands. He wasn't even sure this was going to turn out to be a question. "It was with a herd of Halla. They were very welcoming to it." He gave watched the keepers face morph into a grin and her golden eyes twinkled with delight. Apparently this elder elf knew ready what this elk was. Perhaps someone else already asked these questions. With shaky hands the keeper gripped Englav's hands and turned to start leading him. 

"I know exactly what questions you want answers to. But it leads down more questions dear." Keeper warned the curious younglings. "As Well as a past that the uppers want to remain buried." By uppers she meant the people in charge of elven kingdom. Excited but nervous Englav followed along, not that he had a choice with the keeper pulling him, he was ushered to the far back where many never ventured. Here were old ancient tombs and books, all recovered from places long before the rise of the elven kingdom. A time and area most have forgotten about, where schools skimmed over it. Not going into detail about elves being slaves, servants or savages. They wanted a fresh light, one where eleves were prosperous and happy. 

"Start here." The keeler pulled an old book, seemed to be a work of fiction. "Not everything you read in this is true. But it based off the real thing. And once you are done with this." The keeper scuttled onto another shelf pulling a book out, one barely holding itself together. "Carefully read this. This sections, no books are alowed out of the library. They are far too old and there is no copy, I repeat. There is no other copy. After that. Come find me. I'll give you more." She shuffled away, grey robes kicking up dust. With a sigh Englav put down the battered books, one more so than the other, on a read table and opened the first one she recommended. 

"Tale of the Elk and the Wolf." He read out loud quietly. A fiction story based off real events. 'Author probably changed names and added a few extra details or something.' Englav thought. "By Varric Te…" the rest of the letters were unreadable. With a shrug he opened to the first chapter. He was happy he read quickly, this book was thick and filled with details. It was of a story of an elf who fell though a thing called the void. Chapters went on and the romance between her and another elf Blossomed and as did her hardships. At the end of the book where her arm, just below the elbow, was cut off. Her eleven lover left though a magic mirror did then did the story taper off. It was story filled with strife, happiness, romance and it ended horribly for the heroine. 

The last page, right before closing the back cover, it read that events in this book were real but names and descriptions of people were changed to protect them.

He blinked confused. A real event. Impossible such things would have been told to them in school. Or at least glossed over. But none of this was mentioned. 

With growing concern and confusion he placed the book aside and gently opened the second book he was given. It was badly kept, like people or person had held onto this book reading it over and over again. 

He barely breathed as he leaned over the battered book. The inscription was still there. Letters solid but written a beautiful cursive. It was long and flowy like the branches on a willow tree. Gently the cover was opened and the first page had a green symbol on it. It was faded green but visible. It held a sun with an eye in it. Going through the sun and eye was a sword. Englav had seen this symbol before, out in the woods. Far away and deep out into the fold of it. A stone wall of some sort or even a carriage trail no one used anymore. He moved the page on curious as to what it held. 

They were letters. All from one person perspective, it told of the journey of what he just read from the book but this, this seemed like the real thing. Who ever this was kept record of their adventures. Skimming the first page to the bottom, he wanted to know who this was. 

Vesta Lavellan, First of Keeper; Inquisitor

An elf. Of all things, it was an elf, who wrote these letters. Of the very truth or made to rest details that the fictional story, Tale of the Elk and Wolf, left out. The first hand account. He shook in surprise and then in anger. Here was an elven mage, one from long before their people came to power, telling of her time in a position of power. Was she the reason the loor keepers were called Keepers. He presumed do to title after the name. He could see the second title was scribbled in at a later date. The writing was a bit more bold, more of angry scribble than the long flowing cursive before. Like life had become stressful for this elf. 

Bells in the distance sounded telling him it was nearly noon. So caught up with his reading he nearly forgot about the watercolor he needed to deliver. He gently closed the book and placed them back on the shelves before scurrying off. He'll be back tomorrow to find out more. For right now he needs to get paid for his work. 

@#$%^&*@#$%^&*

Englav looked around in awe at the splendor of the palace and its grounds. The front garden was filled with flowers, bushes, crystals and a long pathway that led to two grand doors that towered over everything. It was the exact same scene he had seen on the library doors, a coincidence perhaps. Englav wasn't sure but he didn't have a choice but push through them as two guards and a servant lead him into the palace from the long garden in the front of the palace. 

Six servants behind him carried the covered massive watercolor for him. They were very careful with it, seeming to know just who asked for this particular painting. It was a good twenty minute walk for them all to reach the spot where the painting would be hung. He watched with unease as the canveses was stood up and then slowly hoisted into the spot before being affixed to the wall.

An hour of nail biting and near misses of it being damaged did the watercolor was finally in place and everyone stepped back. The servants gave elegant low bows and scurried away not wishing to see the master of the palace today. Apparently he was in a bad mood, or someone had ticked him off. No one was sure so they stayed clear. The guards remained do to the artists remaining in the palace. Englav waited for the lord to show. He was proud of his piece and was willing to show it himself. 

He made a small circle wishing to take in the glorious hallway the palace was renovated. It wasn't decorated not yet. His painting hung, covered, on the end off the hallway a focal point for all this. He rang his hands together, he was told to wait to personally see what the Dread Wolf had to say about his piece? And glanced nervously at another wall that seemed to be recessed. It was recessed enough that he hadn't realised a painting was placed in it. Surprised he made his way over to get a better look. 

It was an elven maiden. That the first thing he noticed the second was the ice blue eyes staring at you with such sorrow. She wore silky cream colored glowing dress, cinched by the waist with a golden rope. The ropes end had that weird symbol of the eye, sun and sword dangling from it. It was purposely placed to be facing forward so you can see it. It was a piece of fine cloth with gold embroidery on it. 

Black hair lay in light waves down her back reaching the back of her knees. Her face was slightly pale white her lips were a delicate pink color. She looked like a goddess. He shifted back to see more of the painting and found that a hallah portrait was behind her, it gave her horns as she stood there with such sorrow in her eyes. 

"I see you have found the other painting that Grace's this hall." Englav quickly turned and bowed as the lord of all elves greeted him. He had long black hair, braided to keep out of the way. The hair itself had golden ribbons woven into it. A small circulate of gold sat on the elves forehead indicating he was of royalty. The little piece on his forehead was a wolf holding a bright blue gem. 

He wore robes of white with gold intricate scenes of hallah woven in by hand. The layer underneath the white one was a light cold color and the semi visible under cloth there was of a light tan. He looked regal but not encumbered by his layers of fine cloth. "Please stand. I look forward to what you have made." His voice was cool but not in a distant way. The dread wolf was used to dealing with people far below his status, but still sounding warm and inviting. The man before him gestured towards the covered artwork. "I look to see what you have brought." Englav gave a tight smile. Insure how the Lord will take his gift. Slowly he made his way to the rope and tugged on it so the velvet could slide away and show the watercolor that took the room of an entire wall at the end of a wing. A black elk of pure glossy onix fur and eyes filled with sorrow stared out into the hall watching anyone who came through. 

"I saw this beast out in the forest. Inspiration struck from their my Lord. Hallah have been painted for decades and well as you can see it's quite unusual." Englav explained nervously watching the Lord take in his work. 

"Its exquisite. And you saw this!?"

"Yes my lord." Englav said excited but with some hesitation. "It has Hallah all around it. Seemed to be that herds protector." He was rambling. Englav knew that but he couldn't help it. "I'm sure others will catch it soon. Seems to be part of the roaming herd that flows towards the desert."

"Thank you. The guard shall pay you." The dread Wolf dismissed the rambling artist to take in the watercolor without an audience. Englav made a quick bow and followed a guard that moved to show him out. The pay was quite massive. One hundred gold. He could finally afford that artists house in the eastern district where known artists lived. That also meant more income as well as more clients, at least he hoped, after all not everyone had their painting hanging in the Wolf lair.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this at all.


End file.
